In recent years, there has been increased interest and popularity in LED luminaires which use light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) as a light source. These LED luminaires become more and more attractive since they overcome many of the disadvantages of the light sources known to the inventor, which include incandescent light bulbs, fluorescent tubes, and halogen lamps.
With the development of semiconductor lighting devices, LED lighting sources including LED chips are in great popularity in lighting luminaires used in both consumer and industrial markets. The inventor(s) has recognized that the LED lighting sources generate considerable heat. Excess heat can result in failure of the operating components of the lighting luminaires. The inventor(s) has also recognized that, in various LED lighting luminaires, including recessed lighting luminaires, all of the components are integrated into the luminaire so if one component goes bad, it is difficult to replace the failed component and it is often necessary to replace the entire recessed lighting luminaire.
Referring to FIG. 1, China Patent No.: 201210006965.2 discloses an LED lighting module including a packaged unit 11, a light emitting chip 12, a light support 13, a circuit board 14 and a heat sink 15, wherein the combination of the packaged unit 11, the light emitting chip 12 and the light support 13 is referred to as an LED component. The LED component is not usable independently because it is not equipped with the capacity of electricity and heat dissipation. The LED component is connected to the circuit board 14 and adhered on the heat sink 15 with thermally conductive material. Heat produced form the light emitting chip in the LED lighting module will dissipate with a large thermal resistance through the chip, the light support, the circuit base, the thermally conductive material and the heat sink.
The inventor(s) has further recognized that various high power LED luminaires are assembled by multiple parts including LED lighting devices, aluminum substrates, heat sinks, bonding members, and seal enclosures. Different LED luminaires are assembled with different parts which are often not standardized for mass production. Without standardized components and/or mass production, the manufacturing cost remains a concern for the industry of LED luminaires.